Hide and Seek
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shizuo has been keeping a secret, quite successfully, from Izaya. That is until she runs away from home and seeks out a more interesting life. will Shizuo be able to find her before Izaya. Unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. If I did…i wouldn't need a disclaimer….**

**The start of something bigger**

Izaya was eating his favourite dish in Russia Sushi when he saw Dotachin run into the room with a frantic look on his face. He didn't have his little team with him today, Izaya noticed. The look on his face was simply sublime. Izaya didn't know what had happened to him but he was sure that it would give him a good laugh.

Kadota saw Izaya sitting at a table alone and went right up to him. Izaya was surprised at his next actions. Kadota was normally so hesitant around him, especially when it came to information. Kadota held out a picture.

"Have you seen her? I was following her but I lost her. She's so damn sneaky." The picture was of a girl with brown hair and red streaks that ran through it. She was posing just like any teenage girl and had a smirk on her face. She looked like any other human girl to Izaya and he was the least bit interested. But if it made Dotachin worried how could he resit playing with him?

" I've never seen her before but I might know her by name. You'd have to tell me though, and I am an informant. I don't do thing for free." Izaya smiled.

Kadota looked worried and he weighed up his options. Izaya was the best person to find her quickly but if a certain bartender found out he was a dead man. Then again, if he didn't find the girl shizuo would kill him anyway.

"I'm actually surprised that you don't know her name. After all you are obsessed with Shizuo-"

"Ohhh Is she Shizu-chan's girlfriend?" Izaya said excitedly as he took the picture.

"No, she's-"

" Shizu-chan's secret love child. Yes. Yes, I can see the resemblances now you mention it." The girl had his eyes.

" No, she's Shizuo's little sister." Kadota sighed as he saw Izaya's eyes light up with bliss.

"Reallllyyyy~" He grinned " And you lost her? Oh~ Shizu-chan is going to kill you." Izaya spun the photo and put it in his coat pocket. "So why is it that I didn't know that the monster had a younger sister hiding away?" Izaya wished he had a chair he could spin in.

" She's not supposed to be in Ikebukuro, she's not even allowed out the house. She's been really sick since childhood and her parents are really protective. She had a house with nurses that would come every day and you have to go in a disinfectant room before you even talk to her. There was also a load of security to make sure she didn't get out and nobody unauthorised got in. But she's out and running around Ikebukuro." Kadota rambled.

This is way Izaya loved humans, if they got a little flushed they would give up all their secrets without any prompts from him.

"So what was her name?"

"Haruka. Her name is Heiwajima Haruka."

"Nope. Haven't seen or heard of her. I'll call you if I do, ne?" Izaya waved a dismissive hand and went back to munching on ootoro.

_This'll be fun._ He thought to himself.

**I've never written for this fandom before so I really need to know if I have the characters right. Kadota is a bit (lot) OOC in this chapter because he's really jumpy about losing Haruka.**

**Please Review so I know to continue XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara *cries***

**The death of teddy bear's**

It was another day of procrastination for Kida Masaomi as he walked around Ikebukuro with his best friend Ryūgamine Mikado. Kida was skipping around taking about hooking up with really hot girls whilst Mikado was listening and smiling nervously at what he was saying. They were on their way to meet another high school student, Sonohara Anri. They had all planned to go to sunshine 60 and spend the day playing arcade games and eating junk food.

"So how's your Part-time is job going, Mikado? Any office romances I should know about?" Kida joked as he walked backwards and grinned. Mikado blushed.

" It's going really well. I enjoy it a lot." He smiled and gave Kida a disapproving look. "But there are no office romances. I don't even work in an office. I'm a personal assistant." Mikado stressed and looked at his watch. He had to be at him job in 3 hours to cook for his boss.

"Your more like a butler than a personal assistant. You even have to wear a uniform." Kida laughed.

Mikado smiled nervously and scratched his head. "The uniforms really familiar too, I just don't know where I've seen it."

The pair walked around a corner and onto the busy street that they would be meeting Anri on. Out of the corner of Mikado's eye he saw a certain informant skip past whilst looking at him phone.

_Up to no good again, I bet. _Mikado thought to himself.

Anri was waiting for them on the next corner. Next to her stood another girl. Kida almost exploded with happiness.

"two babe's waiting for us, must be my lucky day." He laughed. "Anri, who's your beautiful friend." Kida said as he did a fanciful bow. "I'm Kida Masaomi, It's a pleasure to meet you."

" I hope you don't mid me joining you, I'm Izumi Yuki." The girl said politely with a bow, She had dark hair with blue streaks in it to match her startlingly blue eyes.

"I'm Ryūgamine Mikado, nice to meet you." Mikado bowed as well.

As the introductions were done, the group moved on. Idly chatting about school and work. The conversation soon got around to how Anri and Yuki had meet.

" We met on a chat forum a few years ago, we haven't met in person until today." Yuki explained with a smile. Mikado noticed that she had a devious tint to her eyes and he wondered if blue was her natural eye colour, then he imagined it being a rusty red. He shook his head to get rid of the images of Izaya in a dress.

"Yuki decided to move to Ikebukuro, she's starting at Raira soon. So we thought we should meet up." Anri said with a smile. Mikado and Kida smiled back. _It was good that Anri was making friends._ Mikado thought. _Not that she didn't have friends, _Mikado revised, _it's good that she's making girl-friends. _

"What made you decided to move to 'Bukuro?" Kida asked.

"Ikebukuro has got some really good shops as well as tons of people." Yuki explained excitedly. "It's so different from home."

Mikado thought that Yuki was a strange girl. She got overly excited at almost anything but still upheld a calm demeanour and levelled head. They spent that day in the arcade with Yuki changing machines every five minute, wanting to try everything as if it was her last day to live.

Even with all the excitement today it had been a peaceful day…but this is Ikebukuro and things don't stay quiet for long. As if he emphasise the point there was a sudden commotion outside.

A man flew past a high window….followed by a vending machine.

Yuki looked up from the grabber machine with wide eyes. The prize in the claw dropped at the same time the man did. She collected her prize while still watching the window. Waiting for another projectile….she wasn't disappointed.

The next thing to fly into the air was an ice cream truck.

" YOU PISS ME OFF!" A Loud voice shouted. Heiwajima Shizuo walked onto the scene waving a traffic sign post in his hands. " IIIIZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNN!"

Everyone was watching the widow to see what the furious ex-bartender would do to the famous informant, everyone but Mikado. He was watching Yuki. He wanted to see what her reaction to the whole thing would be.

What he was surprised him.

Yuki's face was completely devoid of emotion, except for a slight hint of frustration. The teddy that she was holding in her grip suddenly popped its stuffing and fluff went flying everywhere.

Yuki saw Mikado staring at her and winked. The mischief coming back into her eyes.

" Mikado, aren't you going to be late?" Kida asked as he checked his phone. Mikado froze and checked his watch.

" Oh no. I have to get to Shinjuku." Mikado suddenly exclaimed. Forgetting what he had seen from Yuki in the hullabaloo of being late. With that Mikado waved goodbye to his friends and ran out of Sunshine 60.

**That's the second chapter done and dusted. Review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara but I do own Haruka**

**Shizuo: What did you say! *pulls out stop sign***

**Me: *drops huge glass tank on shizuo. Trapping him.* **

**Izaya: Hahaha. On with the story~!**

**A chance meeting**

Anri and Yuki sat outside a little coffee shop on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. Kida had gone off to get them something from inside. Anri frowned at Yuki and Yuki frowned back.

" How long are you planning to keep in hiding?" Anri asked her. Yuki shrugged and smiled.

"Until they decided to stop looking for me or until they start treating me like a normal human being and not some kind of princess with an evil curse." Yuki said sarcastically.

"You should really tell Shizuo. He must be really worried. You should at least tell them you're safe." Anri said to her friend of three years. She was probably the only person in the city that knew of her identity. It made Anri happy that she was being trusted. Saika really wanted Anri to stab the girl, she wanted to love the girl, Anri believed this had to do with her name and who Yuki really was.

"I'll call him when I get home and let him know. " Yuki said with a frown. She felt marginally guilty for the way she had left things but at least she had left a letter explaining where she had gone. Well….not where she had gone…it was more of why.

"Your name is already all over the Dollars site. MONTA has been posting since this morning." Anri said as she checked her phone. "It's likely that most of Ikebukuro is out looking for you."

Yuki rolled her eyes and frowned when one of her contacts started to itch. " It's probably that guy that found me on the train. He's one of shizuo's friends. I gave him the slip."

"Haruka-" Yuki/Haruka put a hand over Anri's mouth to stop her from going any further.

"Shhhh, you don't know who's listening. I don't want to have to pick up a new identity so soon. I like my hair like this."

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret but you better keep up to your part of the deal." Anri said once the hand had been removed. "Otherwise I'll tell Celty exactly where you are."

"Anri-chan is so mean~" Haruka complained happily. She knew her friend wouldn't rat her out it was just fun to tease her.

Kida came back with a tray of drinks and cake. He had a goofy smile on his face, obviously enjoying being in the company of two girls. He put the tray down and handed Haruka her Peach ice-tea. She sucked on the straw happily.

"Did you know that Shizuo has a kid sister and she ran away from home? Everyone's talking about it" Kida exclaimed. Haruka nearly choked on her drink. "People are saying that she was kidnapped. I'd hate to be the person that did it. He'd be a dead man walking."

Anri gave Haruka a significant look that said 'you better sort this out' or 'I told you so'.

"I didn't even know that Shizuo had a sister. Its huge. I bet she's a hotie." Kida laughed.

"If shizu-chan hears you say that you'll have a vending machine to the head." A voice joked behind Haruka.

"I guess you'd be the expert on that." Kida said smugly. Haruka froze as she realised who was behind her.

Orihara Izaya.

"Who's your new friend?" Izaya asked and came to sit in the seat opposite Haruka. He stared as Haruka with interest. Anri was very nervous as this new turn of events and that had nothing to do with Izaya sitting next to them.

" Did we say you could join us?" Kida said but now he sounded nervous too.

"Izumi Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly but her eyes were cold and calculating. Izaya smirked.

"Orihara Izaya and the pleasure is all mine." He said happily and pulled a photo out of his coat pocket. He held it up in front of him and the smile became wider. Kida was looking at him in confusion and curiosity as he tried to sneak a look at the photo. He pocketed it again before Kida could see and waged a finger at him. In a 'no, no, no' gesture.

"You are a very hard person to find. I thought it would be easy. Follow a trail of ripped up vending machine, easy."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Haruka said coldly dropping all pretences of the nice girl. Kida's eyes widened at the change.

"Oh~ I'm not disappointed! Your unpredictable. I was sure you would make a run for it. Instead you continue to drink your tea and sit comfortably." He narrowed his eyes. "you're either doing that because you think you can escape as any second or you have something up your sleeve."

" My top is sleeveless, Izaya."

Izaya laughed. "So refreshing. A sense of humour in a Heiwajima."

"NO WAY!" Kida shouted causing everyone to turn to look at them. He lowered his voice for the next part. "You're Shizuo's sister!" He said shocked.

"IIIIZZAAAAYYYYAAA!" There was a sound of concrete breaking half way from the street. Izaya stood up quickly and jumped over the table. He pulled Haruka up by the hand and started running, with her in tow, towards Shizuo.

Haruka was certain that her little outing was finished with and that all her planning was in vain.

Izaya though…did something unexpected.

Shizuo was frozen when he saw the girl on Izaya's arm. He didn't know who she was but he still didn't want her to be caught in the middle. Her expression reminded him of his sister.

Izaya ran straight past Shizuo. As he ran he pulled out the picture and threw it at Shizuo, attached to a knife of course.

Haruka tightened her hand around Izaya's when she realised that he wasn't taking her back and then put her full speed into action.

Izaya was surprised when he found that he was no longer dragging a slow, irritating girl but someone that could almost match his speed.

Izaya grinned all the way back to Shinjuku.

_Let the games begin, Shizu-chan._

**Sooooo. I really want some reviews. Pretty please with an Izaya on top. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I do not own Durarara.**

_**Thanks for reviewing Jessluvswriting, your Izaya is in the post. Might take a while….you know how oversea shipping is….**_

**Baiting**

Haruka sat in front on the information broker. She had somehow ended up in his apartment and was taking every opportunity to look around and evaluate it. You can learn a lot about a person from their possessions after all. She eyed the Informant with curiosity and mistrust. She's heard quite a lot about him on the internet and tons from her brother, so she was going to make sure that he didn't play her.

Although she suspected that she had already joined the game unwillingly.

Izaya smiled at the luck that he was having today. First he finds out some new info on shizuo, then that that info had ran away from shizuo and now he had her in him grasp. He supressed the need to laugh manically. Barely.

"So what brings you to Ikebukuro?" Izaya asked. He had hoping that this girl would spill her guts to him, just like all the other teenage girls he tempted to commit suicide.

" A change of scenery" Haruka said as she took a sip of green tea.

"Yes. I suppose that would be nice. I heard you've liked in isolation for years. That must have been very hard." Izaya said with a caring expression.

He expected the girl to cave at any moment. Tell him all her secrets and future endeavour's and if he got some new information to use against shizu-chan that was a bonus.

"Not really" The girl said in a non-commental voice. Izaya tilted him head to the side with a sad expression on him face.

"You can tell me. I know I'm a stranger but most find it easier to tell someone they don't know rather than family." Izaya's act of a good guy was award winning. The girl looked down at the cup in her hand and he knew that it had broken her. She would tell him everything.

" Is that so. I guess I'm not 'most people'" She said and looked him in the eye with a gaze that he recognised.

It was the one that Skiki used a lot. It basically said 'I know what your doing and I'm not falling for it.'

"I guess not." Izaya said quetly and decided to take a different approach. " Did you leave to make your family pay more attention to you?"

"Nope."

"Really? It must be hard to have a brother that's so famous. Then there's shizuo who has all that strength. Were you pushed to the side because of your illness? Because your ordinary? did they forget about you?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "You're really boring. Not to mention irritating. Are you asking those questions because you want to know more about me? Or because you want to know there is someone out there that has had the same experiences as you?" She said and took a sip of her tea. "But I wouldn't say your ordiarny. That's one of the reasons you gravitate towards my brother. Because you are both different." She spoke calmy and with an age to her that was unusually for a girl her age. "Although the reason you hate him so much is because your jealous. Shizuo might have a short temper and monstrous strength but people still like him." Haruka leaned forward to deliver the final blow. "But everyone avoids Orihara Izaya. Why is that?"

Izaya didn't say anything throughout the whole of Haruka's expliation. He had baited her and expected her to throw something or shout. Instead she calmly evaluated him and found what she thought to be his week points.

He wasn't going to tell her he was shaken that a girl that had only met him twenty minutes ago knew more about his inner workings than his parents.

Izaya smiled. "I see we're going to get nowhere with how we're going. I admit that I underestimated you. I expected you to be as stupid as your brothers."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk bad about my brothers in front of me." She said with a narrow smile. Izaya unconsciously reached for him switchblade and stop himself when he realised how ludicrous that was.

There was something unsettling about this girl. Something that wasn't quite right. Izaya wondered if it was really an illness keeping her locked away or something else.

Haruka's phone went off with a sudden _beep. _She flicked it up and smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality Izaya-san, But I must be going now."

"Not at all. It was a pleasure having you, but can I not tempt you to stay. I have a guest room you can use until your on your feet in Tokyo." Izaya said. Having her stay there would just kill shizu-chan.

"Thankyou for the offer but I already have a place of my own set up."

"Would you like me to call you a taxi?"

"That will not be necessary. I'm sure you'll know why soon." With that Haruka walked out the door that Izaya held open for her. She entered the elevator and waved happily to Izaya as if he was an old friend. As the doors closed, Izaya's did too.

_That girl won't be easy to manipulate. _Izaya thought as he crossed the apartment to add a new piece to him board. He discarded the initial pawn and replaced it with Knight but he had an inkling that he may have to buy another queen.

The elevator came to a stop and Haruka exited with a key in hand. She unlocked her door and went straight in. Taking off her shoes and coat.

" I'm Home!" She called into the apartment.

"Welcome back." A voice replied. He came around the corner and stood shocked.

"Hey Mikado-chan. Whats for dinner?"

**Me: Hahaha. What do you think? Haruka's true colour's are starting to show.**

**Izaya: She scares me.**

**Me: Awwww, but she was so nice to you.**

**Izaya: *shudder* She's a monster just like shizu-chan**

**Shizuo: What did you say about my SISTER!**

**Me: *watches Izaya and shizuo run off.*…Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Izaya: That is because I do.

Me: Stop trolling my Disclaimer.

**Finding the Truth**

Mikado had just gotten his first job. He couldn't believe his luck when he was hired to be a personal assistant. It wasn't really a job that a high schooler could normally hope for. He didn't even know how his employer had known that he needed a job. He just got an email one rainy day that offered him a well paid job that seemed quite easy. At first he thought it was a joke that Orihara Izaya was playing on him. It was very likely after all. But after his first pay check came through he knew the job was legit.

His job involved waiting for packages to be delivered and put the items away in their respective places. He had been briefed by his boss that when they moved to Shinjuku they would have him cook their meals. He was also in charge of making appointments for his employer. Although so far nobody had made an appointment nor had met his employer.

Mikado checked the rice and went to set up the table. Everything was ready and his employed would be here any minute now. He couldn't wait to see who it was. He suspected it was a woman as all the clothes that had came through were obviously female. But he wasn't sure as his employer had also set lots of wigs and contact lenses in different colours.

He wondered if his employer was a spy or a famous person that needed to disguise themselves or perhaps they just had a peculiar hobby.

" I'm Home!" A woman's voice shouted into the spacious apartment. _So it is a woman. _Mikado couldn't help but be relived.

"Welcome back." He replied as he came around the corner. What he saw shocked him.

"Hey Mikado-chan. Whats for dinner?" Yuki said as she took her shoes off.

Mikado's first thoughts were that his really was a joke that Izaya had set up. But then he remembered the decapitated teddy from earlier in the day and he wasn't quite sure what to think.

"Mi-Ka-Do-Chan~ Are you listening to me? I asked what was for dinner. I'm hungry and tired and I don't like Orihara Izaya with his psychobabble."

Mikado snapped out of his shock and pointed towards the table. "I'll bring it out to you. Yuki-san. I-I mean Izumi-san." Mikado said in a bluster.

She waved her hand in a dismissal. "You don't need to be so formal, Mikado-chan." She grinned and Mikado was reminded of Izaya again. "Anyway that's not my real name."

Mikado's mouth was agape. _Did she lie to Anri? Or did Anri already know. If she didn't tell me she probably had a good reason. _

"What is your real name?" Mikado asked suspiciously. "Are you related to orihara-san?"

"God no!" Haruka said with a laugh. "You made enough for two, ne?" When Mikado nodded she continued. "Then join me and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Mikado and Haruka were now onto desert, a chocolate pudding, which they ate slowly as Haruka explained herself.

"Well. I guess we should start with my name. I am Heiwajima Haruka. I bet that name rings a bell." She said as she licked her spoon.

"Your Shizuo-san's younger sister. The one he's looking for." Mikado said shocked. Her personality was nothing like shizuo's It was more like izaya's than anything but he didn't want to voice his opinions in case of a vending machine to the head.

"One in the same. As a job requirement, you are not allowed to tell my brothers anything. If they ask, I want you to lie. If you don't, I will fire you."

Mikado's eyes widened but he nodded in agreement. "Why did I get chosen for the job?"

"Anri-san said that you were trustworthy and I did a little research of my own on you."

"what kind of research?"

Haruka smirked. "I know about as much as Izaya does. Well…probably less. He is a genus after all."

"You seem to get along well with Izaya-san." Haruka started laughing.

"Your joking right. If we're in a room together for too long it would be mutual destruction." She smiled. "Although I do like him. He stands up to my brother and that something I have to admire."

"More like antagonises him."

"Yea. I used to watch all their fights on CCTV. The spend in which they throw and dodge is amazing. It makes me happy to see my brother having so much fun." She smiled.

"Fun?" Mikado said in confusion. " Shizuo-san hates Izaya-san. Doesn't he?"

Haruka shrugged. "you know what they say 'theres a thin line between love and hate.'" She chuckled.

Mikado shook his head. "No way. The defiantly hate each other. Well…maybe Izaya-san is the exception. He takes for too much joy out of taunting shizuo-san."

Haruka gasped. "That's where the fun lies. Well…" She got up and stretched. "I'm going for a shower and then to bed." She started to walk away as Mikado tidied away but then turned around. "Oh yeah. I forgot to ask. You live in an apartment in Ikebukuro, right? It must be hard getting home every night so I've set up a car service for you."

"Y-you don't need to do that." Mikado stumbled as he waved his hands.

"Nope. I don't. but It would be counter-productive to have you spend your wages on travel fare."

" I can walk. It isn't far."

" Then where will I be when you get attacked on the street. I'll be out of an assistant and then who will make my meals?" She said as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Oh erm.."

"Its settled. Night, Mikado-chan!" Haruka skipped into her bedroom and shut the door.

Mikado didn't know what to think about her. She was a Heiwajima but acted like an Orihara. _Perhaps this is the reason Shizuo-san hasn't killed Izaya-san yet. He's reminded of his sister._

Mikado logged into the Dollars website as admin and wrote a message to all those looking for this new enmployer.

_**Admin**_

_**Heiwajima Haruka has requested that the search for her be stopped. I would be grateful if everybody respected her wishes. She has assured me that she will get in touch with her family in the following days. Thankyou to everybody that helped search. **_

**Me: So sad. Only two reviewers? I'm starting to think you all hate me. *cries in corner***

**Tamaki: That's my corner of woe.**

**Me: Did you review?**

**Tamaki:…^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Drrr!**_

**A good start to the day**

The city of Ikebukuro was having a quiet night, the shops and restaurants were lit up and people milled about. They were either going home or going out for the night. It was all quiet that was until…

A vending machine flew through the air, followed by another and a few street lights to boot. The person responsible was one, Heiwajima Shizuo.

The blonde was staring down at his phone in utter anger. He clenched his fist and the phone crumbled under the strain. He gave out a mighty roar and stormed off towards the way of his apartment.

The people of Ikebukuro went on doing their everyday things, because this sort of thing was normal in Ikebukuro.

Orihara Izaya laughed from his perch on top of a building as he smirked at his phone. He knew why the ex-bartender was so un happy an it made his sparkle with joy.

_Haru-chan is so smart~ _He thought to himself as he grinned at the phone again. _Getting in touch with little Mikado and stopping her search. Hahahahahaha. _

Izaya jumped down from his high place and skipped away, whistling all the way.

Meanwhile in an apartment half way across the city, sat a bespeckled doctor and his headless roommate. The doctor was running his hands through his hair madly as his roommate showed him her phone.

[I didn't know that Shizuo had a sister and she's missing! What do we do?]

The doctor looked up at his beloved. His glasses were askew. " we have to find her. Haruka-chan has never been out on her own before. What if she gets attacked? What if she's lying in an alley somewhere because she was nowhere to go?" Kishitani Shinra got up from his seat and started pacing around the apartment.

[Calm down.] The dullahan called Cetly said as she made claming gestures with her hands. [I'll go out now. I'm sure I can find her.]

"Celty, my beloved cetly. You're so smart and beautiful, it makes me want to- Ouch, Cetly you didn't need to punch me so hard."

The dullahan walked across the apartment and picked up her yellow helmet. She started to walk to the door as Shina followed her like a love struck puppy.

[I'll be back soon] Celty tapped away on her phone. [down worry, I'll find her] She showed him her phone and the Doctor smiled. With that she walked out the apartment to collect her horse…the motorbike.

" I'm not too sure about that" Shinra sighed. " Haruka-chan is an expert at hide and seek."

Morning rolled around fast, Haruka yawned as she brushed her teeth in the mirror. Her eyes were still blurry and she wanted to go back to bed.

A variety of pills lay by a glass of water. Haruka eyed them with concept, taking them in hand she put them to her mouth swallowed, chasing it down with the water.

She whipped her mouth and walked out of her bathroom and towards the kitchen to where Mikado was running around getting breakfast together.

Haruka sat at the table and rubbed her eyes. It was at that moment that Mikado looked over he thought that his employer looked just like a little girl in that moment and couldn't get over how young she looked in her pink hello kitty p.j's and bunny slipers. She was also contactless and without the wig. Her hair was an auburn colour than reached her shoulders and her eyes a molten gold.

_She really does look like Shizuo-san._

Mikado walked over and put the breakfast in front of her. Grilled fish, Poached egg in sauce, and a hot bowl of miso soup with tofu and wakame seaweed. Mikado also put down a container that had steamed rice in. Haruka handed him her bowl and he filled it with rice.

"Thank you for the food" Haruka spoke softly and broke her chopsticks apart to start eating.

Mikado smiled happily as he was reminded of when his younger cousin would come round and he would cook.

Mikado cleaned everything up and waited for Haruka to finish while busied himself preparing a bento styled lunch for her.

It was then that the doorbell to the apartment rand out. Mikado wiped his hands on a towel and walked into the hallway to answer the door. He shut the door behind him and took of his apron, putting it on the chair of his desk as the hall opened into an office styled waiting room. He looked through the peep hole and saw someone he didn't expect.

"Ne, Are you going tom let me in~" The informant sang from outside the door. He was rocking back and forth on his heels.

Mikado opened the door and looked at him with a black business face. The one he had become accustomed to wearing when face to face with the informant.

Izaya mocked surprise as he saw Mikado. "Whatever is Mikado doing her dressed as anime butler" He said sarcastically.

" Izumi-san is having breakfast right now." Mikado showed him into the apartment and to a seat infront of his desk "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"I'm sure Haru-chan is expecting me." Izaya said happily and smirked at the look of surprise than crossed Mikado's face. Mikado pressed a button on the desk and spoke into the receiver.

"Orihara-san is here to see you. He's claims that your expecting him." Izaya laughed at the voice Mikado was putting on and could only be a little impressed at how efficient he was. _Maybe I should fire Namie and hire Mikado._

"Send him to my office. I'll be out in a moment." Haurka's voice came over the intercom. Izaya grinned.

"This way please." Mikado said and opened a door to a large office. Izaya saw suprissed to see the number of computers and tv screens that surveyed the Ikebukuro streets.

"Anyone would think that Haru-chan was trying to be an informant." Izaya chuckled.

" Nope. I just _love_ to watch your fights, Izaya-kun. You are my greatest source of entertainment." Haruka was still in her and had a cup of coffee in her hands. "Would you like something to drink?"

" Hmm, Orange juice please. With pulp." Izaya said as he looked Haruka over and smirked insanely.

Haruka nodded to Mikado and he left the room. She then went and stood next to Izaya and watched the CCTV.

"I have to say. I'm quite disappointed; I thought you would find me much quicker."

Izaya laughed. " I thought it impolite to wake you, Haru-chan."

Haruka huffed. " do you enjoy giving people nicknames or is it a defence mechanism that you use to make yourself believe that you are closer to people than you are."

Izaya wagged his finger at her. "That's nor very nice. I only came to welcome my neighbour and you go and hurt my feelings." He put a hand to his heart.

It was at that moment that Mikado brought Izaya's drunk. He placed it down on a coaster on the desk. "Is there anything else you need, Izumi-san?"

" No, thank you. " Mikado bowed respectfully and left the room.

"So much nicer than my assistant." Izaya whined childishly. "Ohh!" Izaya exclaimed and pointed to the top right screen. A blonde bartender walked around on the screen with a man in a suit and glasses.

" Shizu-nii! I forgot to call him!" Haruka exclaimed and ran around the room to her desk and picked up her phone. Izaya watched the screen gleefully.

" Are you recording this? If so. I'd love a copy of his reaction."

"Be quiet whilst I make the call." Haruka scolded whilst she pressed numbers and put the phone to her ear.

"Do you have sound?" Izaya asked and pointed to the screen. Haruka shook her head and Izaya frowned and folded his arms. "Put the phone on loud speaker."

"No. Shut up- Oh! Hello." Haruka spoke softly down the phone. Izaya watched as the shizu-chan on the screen stopped and looked up at the sky. His lips moved. "I-it's Haruka.-" Izaya watched as shizuo pressed the phone closer to his ear and looked as if he was shouting down it. Izaya smile and skipped over to the phone pressing some buttons as Haruka tried to smack his hand away.

"-What do you think you're doing? Do you know how worried everyone is?" shizuo's voice sounded across the room. Haruka glared at Izaya.

" Well I'm fine so everyone can stop and get back to their everyday life."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now." Shizuo said in a worried voice. Izaya frowned at it. The monster to knew was always angry and shouting. This shizu-chan was full of worry and concern…it was as if he was human.

"Tch, as if I'd tell you that. I ran away for a reason. Not so you could bring me back and stuff me back into my tower."

"You're sick. You shouldn't be on your own. You need someone to look after you, at least let me send Shinra over to check on you." Shizuo pleaded.

"I'm handling everything on my own. If I need Shinra I'll call him. Anyway with patient-doctor confidentiality he can't tell you where I am, so you can forget about that."

Shizuo growled down the phone and Izaya watched him rip a sign from the ground.

" HA-RU-KA-CHAN!"

Haruka put the phone down and slumped in her chair.

" So your Ill? What do you have?" Izaya asked as he smiled at the surprised look of a pedestrian as Shizuo threw the sign.

"as if I'd tell you."

**Another chapter bites the dust. **

**I need reviews! Feed me!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own zilch! XD **_

**Blonde wigs and fake moles**

Izaya sat in front of the large screen watching his humans run around and do their mundane things. He loved the fact that he could watch everyone at once but found it boring not to be down there with them, missing them about and basically screwing up their lives. He was still in Haruka's apartment even though the littlest Heiwajima had left to go do something.

Izaya was still pissed that he didn't know what that _something _was. He was going to follow her but alas, she had tied him to a chair.

Izaya didn't know how he had let it happen to himself. He had been talking casually and the next thing he knew Haruka had jumped him. _She's unsurprisingly strong. Not to mention fast. I think she might have been holding back when we ran away from shizu-chan._

Or course the ropes hadn't taken much to get out of, especially with his knife, but he let her go out of respect.

_If someone takes the time to tie you up, you can at least play along for a while._

Izaya stood up and stretched as he watched a man in a bartender suit enter Russia sushi. _Time to play._

Izaya skipped out of the apartment happily.

The black rider had been driving around most of the night and now it was late morning. She wanted to go home and sleep but she would never give up. _I have to find shizuo's sister._

The rider was unaware that she had already passed the youngest Heiwajima…twice.

"Sushi make you smile. Come have delicious sushi!" A large man was shouting and handing out flyers to scared pedestrians. He smiled at everyone and was genially pleased when someone took a leaflet...which happened to be everyone.

A girl with long blonde hair looked into the window of the small restaurant as she walked past. The huge man saw her instantly and grinned at her.

"Sushi good. Make you grow big and strong." He smiled at her and handed her a voucher for half price sushi. The blonde took the small paper and smiled back at him.

"Thankyou." She said happily, this was the first time she had been handed a leaflet. Ever.

"You want sushi? It good price." The man said. The girl nodded enthusiastically. The man's smile widened and he opened the door for her. She walked into the restaurant and followed the man to the counter. "customer. She have sushi deal one." The man ordered for her.

The girls head cocked to the side. _Is it the norm for people to order for you?_

"oi, simon. Why don't you let her order for herself?" A male voice said behind her. The girl froze at the familiarity and tried her best no to turn around for fear that he would recognise her.

"Ah, shizu-o. All sushi good. Sushi make you happy." He said and walked out the store to go give more leaflets out.

" Tch, whatever. Order what you want. Don't listen to him." The girl tentatively turned around and thanked the lord that she had gone full out with her disguise.

She was wearing a blonde wig, blue contact lenses and glasses. She had also added a fake mole under her eye.

"Er, Thank you, Shizuo." She said. Her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth as she realised she had used his name and he hadn't even introduced himself.

The bartender narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

_He doesn't realise its me! Yes!_

" Its kinda obvious who you are. Blonde guy in a bartender outfit. You must be Heiwajima shizuo ne?" She sad putting on a fake voice with a Osaka accent.

The blonde scratched the back of his head. He didn't understand why this girl wasn't running for the hills, most did when they realised who he was.

"You aren't scared?"

"As If!" Haruka scowled. "takes a lot more to scare me, ya know."

Shizuo laughed. "Yeah, okay kid. I recommend meal two for a first timer, its milder."

"are you ordering?" The chef asked. The girl nodded and grinned.

"Yup, meal two please!"

"Take a seat and I'll have it brought over" the older man said. The girl smiled and handed over the money. With that she went and sat in one of the booths. Shizuo followed, much to her annoyance.

Sure, she loved her brother but if he followed her for the day he was sure to find out. _Even shizu-nii isn't that stupid._

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

" Nope. Go ahead." _How long am I going to have to keep this up? _Haruka thought as she smiled nervously at her brother who was completely oblivious.

Shizuo felt that the girl was familiar but just couldn't put his finger on it. Her thought she was really pretty but in no way was he attracted to her. She looked about the age of his sister anyway, basically a child.

"is shizu-chan on a date? what about IzaIza? I can't ship this!" A young woman with brown hair whispered frantically to her smiling friend. Haruka's head turned to watch them. Karisawa Erika and Walker Yumasaki stared back. Erika suddenly waved at her in a 'come here' motion.

Haruka frowned at the girl and shook her head, then she made a 'come here' motion with her hand.

Erika grinned happily and skipped over to the table. "Are you two on a date?" She asked. Not even bothering to introduce herself.

"No way! She's just a kid." Shizuo shouted with a look of disgust.

Haruka made a puking action with her fingers. "That would be gross. He's so old and weird."

Shizuo glared at the girl and then burst out laughing; the only people that dared insult him were either stupid, Izaya or his…sister.

_No way_

Shizuo inspected the girls face and noticed the mole and blue eyes. _She can dye her hair and change her eye colour but a mole is impossible. Not to mention her accent. This isn't Haruka._

He was brought out of his thoughts when the girls phone went off.

She took the little silver flip phone out and pressed it to her ear. "Hullo?" She asked in confusion. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "where did you get this number?" She asked coldly. The three standing around her looked on in interest and surprise.

"Is everything okay?" Shizuo asked. She shushed him. The otaku's gasped in surprise and shizuo clenched his fists.

"I'll be there in five." She said and flipped her phone back down, standing up quietly she bowed and excused herself. Before anyone could say anything she was out of the door and running down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it X(**

**Trickery **

Izaya skipped through Ikebukuro with him usual expression of glee. He was heading to Russia sushi to get his favourite meal. He also knew that shizu-chan was in that area and he shook with excitement at the opportunity to mess with him. He came around a corner and saw a blonde girl running out of the strange sushi place with a hand to her head.

_trying to keep her wig on?_

She ran in the opposite direction to Izaya so she didn't see him. It was at that moment that a bartender walked out of the restaurant too.

_So that's why she's running. _Izaya grinned to himself. Izaya hoped that she hadn't gotten herself found out. _That would just be boring._

Izaya carried on with his plans and skipped towards the other man.

Haruka ran as fast as she could through the streets of Ikebukuro. People jumped to get out of her way as she sped by. What they couldn't believe was how fast she was running. As if her life depended on it would be the phrase that came to mind.

She held on to her wig as she dodged around people. She needed to get to her destination quickly. The phone call that she had got had been a surprise; it couldn't have come at a worse time. She needed to eat and she needed to take her medicine.

She sprinted around a corner and grabbed at her chest as a sharp pain went through her, but she didn't stop running. There was something she needed to do.

Down alleyways and deserted streets she ran. It was five minutes before she came to where she had been called out to.

In the shadows of a dark alley stood a man, he was tall and wore a business suit. Haruka slowed down to a walk, still holding her chest and struggling to catch her breath.

"That was fast. Did you run all the way?" the man asked and then chuckled to himself. "I can't believe you actually came. They said you were smarter than that."

Haruka straightened up and looked around. She couldn't see anyone else but that didn't mean they were alone.

"Where is my employee?" She said in a calm voice. If he hadn't seen her puffing for breath a few minutes ago he would have never guessed she had been running.

"Your little assistant?" he asked and put a hand to his forehead as if he was searching. "Hmm…I don't know?"

Haruka's face transformed into a sneer. "Sure you do. You called me out to get him, so where the fuck is he?"

"My, my. You really do have a bad attitude, Izumi-san." He laughed again. "Do you really think I would kidnap an innocent little kid like that? Now you on the other hand." He grinned and stepped out of the shadow todays her. He had a scar on his face that started at his eyebrow and slashed across his face till it stopped above his lip.

Haruka took a step backwards as she realised who it was.

"The technology you developed got my brothers thrown into prison and lost me my business. So guess what gonna happen?" he laughed and clicked his fingers. Out of the shadows came more men with bats and knifes.

Haruka turned to get out the same way she had come only to be cut off by more gang members with weapons. They grinned at her in a feral manner.

She was trapped.

The first man ran at her and she ducked. Haruka wasn't an idiot. She had watched countless battles between her brother and Izaya. She knew how to fight and use her spend to her advantage. One man tried to pull at her hair and came away with the blonde wig. Haruka grinned and punched him in the face.

The man went flying to the back of the alley and took down three of his comrades. The rest of the gang were surprised at the strength the little girl had shown. They had thought her to be powerless and they were wrong.

It was at that time that they all came in at once. Haruka couldn't get a hit in with all the avoiding she was doing but at least she wasn't getting injured but she was getting tired.

"She's just a little girl! How hard can it be." The man with the scar growled. " I guess if you want something doing right, do it yourself." He pulled something from his pocket. By the time Haruka realised what it was it was too late.

The shot rang out.

Haruka fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Blood trickled through her fingers and made a small pool around her.

"Stupid Bitch." The man said and delivered a final stamp on her ankle, successfully breaking the bone. Haruka cried out.

The men left her there. Soaked in her own blood and writhing in agony. Tears fell down her face and she whimpered in pain because for all the acts that she put on she was still a child.

She pulled her hand away from her belly. It was sticky and painted red. She put her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out a phone. It took all her effort just to do this little thing. She flipped it in a pressed a few buttons.

The phone rang and rang…..

Her hand dropped to the floor.

"Hellooooooo. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The voice asked jokingly.

"Iza…ya…."

"Haruka? Hey! Haruka?"

**Soooo….errrmmm…yeah. Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…I wish I did ;_;**

**Surprise Visits**

Celty had been back no longer than five minutes when she heard the banging on the front door to the apartment she shared with shinra. It was as if someone was continuously kicking it. She walked to the door, expecting to see some kids playing a joke.

But it wasn't kids. It was Izaya and some young girl. The both of them were covered in blood. Izaya pushed his way into the large apartment and past the headless rider.

"Get Shinra, She's been shot" Izaya said as he lay her down on the sofa. He didn't care if he got blood all over it. The girl was no longer conscious and covered in a light sheen of sweat. The make-shift bandage he had made with his beloved coat and belt was no longer any good. He probably needed to buy a new coat; there was no way he was getting that much blood out.

He had no idea what had possessed her to call him instead of an ambulance. _Must be stupid. Just like shizu-chan. _

Celty hurried back into the room with shinra in tow. He was carting a huge bag full of medical utensils. His eyes widened when he saw the little girl covered in blood on his sofa. She was unconscious and breathing hard.

"What happened? Did you get her to jump off a building or something?" Shinra asked as he made his way across the room, pushing Izaya out the way and kneeling next to the girl. He lifted the coat. "she's been shot." He said astonished. _Who could shoot such a young girl?_ He couldn't help but look over at Izaya.

"don't look at me like that. she was already like this when I found her. " Izaya said and folded his arms. "shouldn't you be saving her or something?" He said and waved his hands in a 'get on with it' motion.

Shinra started to treat the girl and noticed that her bullet would had already started to heal some. He was a little confused as he why and decided to take a blood sample.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital? Is she involved in something underground?" Shinra asked.

Izaya shook his head. "I don't really know her that well. She called me and when I found her she was lying in a ball crying. I was kind of surprised, I thought the little monster would be stronger." Izaya said with a shrug.

[Why do you call her a monster? She's just a little girl] cetly showed Izaya her phone. She also seemed quite angry going by the large puffs of smoke coming from her neck.

Izaya frowned not understanding why both Cetly and Shinra had no idea who Haruka was. Was she actually Shizuo's sister or is this some big prank with him as the punch line?

Shinra tapped a siringe and injected it into Haruka. "What are you giving her?" Izaya asked

"Something to take the pain away. I'm going to set her ankle. It'll probably hurt a lot, I'm not sure if the pain killer will be enough." Shinra looked down at the girl and cocked his head to the side. He recognised the girl but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Maybe she's Izaya's sister and that's why I recognise her. No…she looks nothing like Izaya. More like….oh shit!_

"Izaya! Do you know who this is?" Shinra asked with wide eyes.

Izaya folded his arms and lent back against the nearest wall. "I'm the best informant in japan. Or course I know who she is." Izaya grinned. "I'm surprised you only just figured it out."

Shinra hands went to his hair and he pulled. "Celty, get me the blue bag from my office. Also bring an iv and two bags of A-." Shinra ordered as he ran around in a panic. Now knowing that the random client was none other than Heiwajima Haruka, he was starting to freak out. For he knew that the girl on his sofa was not just suffering from a gunshot wound. _If shizuo comes now and see's his sister in this state none of us are safe. He'll tear the place apart and probably commit murder. I have to get her all patched up and healthy and then call Shizuo-No..I'll call Kasuka first; he can calm down Shizuo when he gets here._

Izaya watched in wonder as Shinra ran around doing his job while silently panicking. It was almost laughable how his demeanour had suddenly changed. There was a low groan from Haruka and Shinra squeaked.

"Uggh….hurts." Haruka complained.

"That's what happened when you go off and get shot." Izaya said without any remorse.

"Shut up. Stupid Izaya, I'll shoot you and then we'll see…ouch! What are you doing moron!" Haruka shouted and waved her hand, that was hooked up to a blood bag, at Shinra.

"Sorry, Haruka-chan. Keep still okay." Shinra spoke in a calming voice. Izaya assumed that it was his doctor voice. Haruka's eyes flashed open and she stared at Shinra in shock.

She looked over to Izaya and glared. "Why did you bring me here?" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Would you have rather gone to the hospital?" Izaya asked in a moking tone for he already knew the answer. Haruka pouted and pulled her foot away from Shinra.

"Stop prodding it! I know it's broken so stop messing around."

"You always were a terrible patient." Shinra grumbled.

"Sorry, Shinra-kun. I'm just frustrated."

"taking about frustrated, you brother is going to have a fit when he finds you. Do you know how worried he is? Everyone has been looking for you and where are you? Hmm? Playing around with Izaya and guns!"

Haruka said nothing. she turned away from Shinra and sulked. It was then that she saw Celty, who was standing by the window staring at her.

Haruka didn't scream or jump when she saw the headless woman. She just stared. Celty tapped on her phone and showed it to Haruka.

[Nice to meet you, I'm Celty. I'm friends with your brother.]

"You're headless." Haruka stated.

[well…yeah. Aren't you scared?]

Haruka shook her head. If celty had a head she would be smiling. "No. I saw you on CCTV a while back and did some research. You're a Dullahan, right?"

[That's right. You've been watching CCTV?]

Haruka blushed. "I like Shizu-nii's and Izaya-kun's fights. They look really fun."

The room burst into laughter.

"They hate each other!" Shira exclaimed. Haruka smirked and motioned for celty to come closer. Izaya watched in suspicion as the two girl whispered. Celty's shoulders started shaking in laughter.

[Maybe. But I don't think it's really possible.] Celty showed her phone and Izaya wondered what they had been talking about.

"Well. I'm leaving." Izaya said and started to walk out. The front door opened before he got there. Izaya froze.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYAAA-KKUUUNN!"

_**How the heck is she going to get out of this one? Review please XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Nowhere to hide**

Everyone froze in what they were doing as the Blonde bartender walked into the room with a sign over his shoulder. He had a mad smile on his face that just promised to bring pain to anyone that crosses him.

"I-za-ya-kunnnn" He said as he walked further into the doctors house. Haruka tried to hide herself by lowering down on the sofa. This of course was difficult because of the injuries she has sustained.

"Shizu-chan, what a surprise. Couldn't wait to see me, ne?" Izaya said with a manic grin put a hand to his coat…which he wasn't wearing. Izaya's eyes widened as he looked over to where his coat lay, covered in blood, with his beloved switch blade in its pocket.

Shizuo followed his eyes and froze where he stood. He saw shinra standing next to an IV with blood all over his hands and a patient on the sofa.

Shizuo suddenly felt guilty. Forgetting his need to kill Izaya and wanting to apologise to the person on the sofa.

"Shinra-kun. Sorry for barging in while you have a client" Shizuo said and made to back out of the room.

"Wait, Shizuo. We found your-ouch. That hurt Ha-ouch. Stop kicking me. I thought your ankle was broken." Shinra was now hopping up and down and holding his knee. Shizuo frowned at that. How dare that person hurt someone that was trying to help them.

"Oi. Don't kick him when he's trying to help you." Shizuo said between gritted teeth. He walked around to face the person on the sofa but was caught by Celty, who spun him around to face the door. "you want me to leave?"

[Can you come back later? We're a little swamped at the minute.]

"What happened to the guy on the sofa. I saw Izaya carrying someone. Bet he made another young girl jump from a building." He said with a snarl.

Celty tapped on her phone. [She was shot. Izaya helped her]

"It's a girl?" Shizuo stormed his way past Celty, only to have Izaya get in his way. Shizuo narrowed his eyes. Izaya never came close to him unless he was trying to hide something. He normally just did a runner.

What was Izaya planning?

It was at that moment that shizuo remembered the picture that was thrown at him. The picture of his sister.

"Get out of my way, Flea." Shizuo said eerily calm. Izaya's eyes widened a fraction at Shizuo's tone. Shizuo dropped threw the sign on the floor and moved Izaya aside. Not too gently.

Izaya flew across the room and landed on the table that broke on contact.

Haruka was dreading the moment that Shizuo would come face to face with her. He would make her go home and she would never she the day of light again. She'd be locked up by her parents until the day she died.

Haruka looked up at Shinra with pleading eyes.

Shinra looked back at her and thought 'I'm deffinatly going to regret this when Shizuo finds out'

Shinra stepped out and put his hands up to stop shizuo. "I'm sorry but you can't see her. My reputation as a doctor would be ruined if I let you antagonise a gun shot victim."

Shizuo gave a short laugh. " Shira. Is that my sister or not?" Shinra opened his mouth and closed it again. "get out my way."

Shizuo walked round to the sofa and stood in front of it. What he saw was a small body covered in blood. But he couldn't see the face as she had covered it with a pillow.

"Haruka-chan?" He said and pulled the pillow away.

"Oh. Shizu-nii? Nice to see you." Haruka said and looked for an escape route. She didn't have time to escape though. Instead she was pulled into a hug as Shizuo sat down and held her to him.

"You Idiot. Do you know how worried I've been?" Shizuo said quietly. Haruka froze in his arms.

When shizuo was upset he would shout. When shizuo was angry he would throw things and shout. When Shizuo was furious he would speak calmly and in a quiet tone.

"What the hell happened to you? Your covered in blood. Shinra said you were shot. Who did this to you? I'll kill them. Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill"

"Shizuo calm down." Shinra said with his hands in a surrender pose.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Shizuo roared. Shinra and Celty flinched whilst Izaya looked on in interest as he brushed splinters off his clothes.

Haruka gave a small grunt of pain as he unintentionally moved her. Shizuo looked down at his sister with a pained expression on his face.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed at home? You were safe there. Now look at you. Is this really what you wanted to experience so badly that you make your whole family worry. Kasuka's been calling me every night he's so worried."

Haruka's face blanked and she stared at an invisible point in the floor.

"Shizu-chan lay off. She doesn't need you guilt tripping her." Izaya said as he came forward.

"Stay the hell out of it, you damn louse." Shizuo growled.

Izaya didn't know why he was speaking up for a girl that was only supposed to be a game to him. She was supposed to be his pawn in making shizuo's life a little more hellish. Instead he had started to grow feeling. Human feelings for a girl that wasn't worth his time or that's what Izaya thought.

But he was wrong. The reason he had developed a liking to the girl was because she was shizuo's sister and anything relating to his beast was worth his time.

"No." Izaya said.

"What? No to What, flea." Shizuo asked genuenly confused as it had been a few minutes since he had last spoken.

"No, I won't stay out of it. Don't force your feeling onto someone or make them do something they don't want to as they'll only end up resenting you. She'll hate you forever if you make her go back home."

"She can't stay here. Ikebukuro is too dangerous. I'm going to kill the people that did this to her and send her back home."

"If it's too dangerous for her to stay on her own why doesn't she live with you?" Shinra suggested.

[That's a good idea]

"My apartment is too small."

"Then she can move in with me. We'll have lots of fun. Ne, Haru-chan?" Izaya said with a smirk. Haruka glared at him.

"Hell no! I'm not letting my sister move in with you. "

"Then move in with me, shizu-nii. I have lots of space. Just don't make me go back home." Haruka said with wide teary eyes. She stared at Shizuo and clung onto him making the saddest kicked puppy face.

Shizuo got a cigarette out his pocket and lit it. "Fine." He said and sucked in nicotine goodness.

"Yay! Me and Shizu-chan will be neighbours" Izaya bounced away laughing as shizuo threw a lamp.

Shizuo groaned and looked to his sister for an explanation. All she did was smile.

**I don't think that's the best chapter I've ever written But now shizu-chan is moving in with Haruka and that means that fun things are going to happen. Mwuhahaha especially with Izaya living above them.**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR. I do not own Izaya, or shizuo, or Mikado….waahhhhh ;~; now I'm crying. **

**A secret smile**

It had been a week since Heiwajima Shizuo had moved into his sisters apartment. He couldn't believe how big the apartment was and hated the fact that it was directly under his worst enemy. He had tried to persuade her to move into his apartment but she had basically laughed in his face. Izaya came round frequently to talk with his sister. He would tease Shizuo. Calling him 'shizu-chan' and messing around until shizuo blew his top. Then he would skip away and wheel Haruka, who had invested in a wheel chair, into a room at the end of the corridor. Shizuo was forbidden from that from and he wondered just what exactly his sister and Izaya were doing in there.

Shizuo sat on the sofa contemplating this again as he watched television.

"Ermm…H-Heiwajima-san? Would you like something to drink?" Mikado asked. Shizuo turned to look at the boy. He still didn't quite understand what his job was exactly. He filed paperwork, cleaned and made tea and dinner. _What paper work does Haruka even have?_

"Yeah, Thanks. Ermm…" Shizuo said forgetting the boys name once again.

"Mi~ka~dooooo~" Haruka shouted playfully from the forbidden room. _That's his name. I knew it began with an 'm'. That and Izaya was ranting about pocky being called Mikado in England and had started calling Mikado….pocky-chan…._

"I'll bring you tea in a minute." Mikado said and then darted off to the forbidden room.

Shizuo sighed and took a cigarette out of his top pocket. He put it to his mouth and lit it. Slowly taking a drag.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE SMOKING, SHIZU-NII!" Haruka shouted.

Shizuo froze and put his cigarette out. _How the hell did she know? _Shizuo sighed again. He couldn't believe that **his **sister liked to spend so much time with Izaya when she could have been spending time with him.

The boy, the shizuo had once again forgotten the name of, put the drink down on the table. He smiled at Shizuo. "Thanks." Shizuo said and picked it up. Shizuo suddenly frowned at the high school boy. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked as if it had just occurred to him. Knowing shizuo it probably had.

"It's the summer holiday. We go back Monday." He said with a smile.

"We?"

"Me-me and Haruka-san." Mikado stuttered.

Shizuo opened his mouth to comment when his phone started ringing. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Ah, shizuo-kun. Its Tom. I need you to come into work. We've just got wind of where Sakamoto-san had been hiding." Tanaka Tom said.

"I'll leave now. Will you be in the usual place?" Shizuo said his boss.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon, shizuo-kun"

"Bye, Tom-san" Shizuo flipped his phone down and stood. "I've got work." He told Mikado and walked past him. As he walked past the forbidden room he tried to stare in. The door was shut and shizuo could not see Haruka and Izaya watching clips of past fights on the huge CCTV.

"I'll be back late" Shizuo said as he put on his shoes. With that he left the apartment.

Mikado gave a sigh of relief as he was almost sure that he was not supposed to tell Shizuo anything as he didn't already know. Mikado felt guilty that he would more than likely be gone by the time that they got to that conversation. He shook his head and started to clean up again.

Haruka sat in front of a huge screen as she watched her brother walk out of the apartment building.

"I still can't believe you managed to put a tracking device on him without him realising it. Shizu-chan sure is stupid." Izaya said in a bemused voice as he watched the ex-bartender through different CCTV cameras.

"It isn't that Shizu-nii lacks intelligence, it is that fact that my knowledge and cunning are more impressive." Haruka smirked.

"So, Haru-sama. How did you do it?" Izaya mocked.

"A minute tracker imbedded in a small key chain that I gave him for his birthday." Haruka explained.

Izaya frowed. "That still doesn't explain how every camera seems to follow him."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "That kind of information costs a pretty penny. I'd want something in return."

Izaya laughed with glee. _This little girl was so unpredictable. Friendly on second and business the next. So interesting…just like shizu-chan. _"How about a date with yours truly?"

Haruka laughed. "No thanks. You are defiantly not my type."

Izaya leaned forward with a hand on his heart. He acted as it he was wounded. "Haru-chan, your words cut deeper than any knife ever could."

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm not your type either so I have no idea why you even asked." Haruka typed a few buttons on the keyboard next to her. A folder popped up on the big screen. She tapped a button and the folder opened to revel one of many videos. The one at the top was entitled 'smile'. Haruka clicked on it and it started to play.

Izaya watched with interest.

He watched himself skip down the streets of Ikebukuro. He wasn't wearing his trademark jacket but a grey hoody. The Izaya on the screen turned a corner only to jump back as a blonde man crossed the street. The Izaya on the screen popped his head round the corner and the camera view changed so that you could see his face. A small smile crept onto the virtual informants face and a slight blush could be seen before he dashed out of his hiding space to annoy the blonde.

The video stopped and Izaya turned to Haruka, who had a small knowing smile on her face. Izaya paled.

" I had a cold. I was running a temperature." He said convincingly.

Haruka scoffed. "I have twelve over videos with similar footage. Did you have a cold in all of them?" She asked sarcastically.

"Who else has seen these videos?" Izaya said coldly. "and where is the tracker you put on me?"

Haruka spun in her wheel chair. "You're the only one I've shown and will ever show. Now the tracker…well…there isn't one. It's a different programme that I designed. Its also the reason that I was shot. Not many people like being watched everywhere they go." Haruka said with a nonchalant shrug.

"What do you want then? To humiliate me, ne?" Izaya was close to pulling out his blade and threatening the teen.

The Haruka said something that surprised him.

"No. I want you and my brother to be together."

**Yeah, so…..I've decided that this is going to be yaoi…or at least shounen-ai. Just a little bit of shiziya. **

**Please review…I mean how can you not! Look how intimidating the button has gotten!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own drrr!**

**Ahhhhh, I've not written a chapter for this story in ages. So sorry. Here's a nice long one. XD**

**First impressions**

Summer was over, School was starting and Raira student new and old filled the streets of Ikebukuro. Heiwajima Haruka stood in front of the gates to the first school she had ever visited. She was in awe of it. She straightened her skirt and walked in his her head held high. Students walked past her only to stare back at the new face. A group of second year boys stopped her as she walked past. She looked at them curiously.

"Hello, we're the welcoming committee." A boy wearing his jacket inside out said. His friends smirked. They all wore yellow scarfs. Haruka smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you." She said formally with a bow. "Could you tell me where room 2-B is?" She asked.

One boy with a shaved head put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her further into the circle. Haruka stepped in uncertain as to what was happening. "Now, we could show you but it's going to cost you. How about you give up those pretty little earing and we'll let you go off to class." He said maliciously. Haruka blanched as she watched the boy with the inside out jacket pull a knife out. She reached up to her ears and pulled out the earing one by one.

_This could be fun. _She thought to herself.

"My older brother gave me these." She said looking down at her earing sadly. "Please just let me go, there's no need for violence, ne?" She said playing up the part of the victim.

The boys laughed. "Oh, flaunting the fact you have an older brother. You expect him to come to your rescue. Well, we'll just beat the shit out of him when he comes." They mocked. Haruka mocked gasped and put the earings into her bag. "Give them here? Bitch" He said as he roughly grabbed her wrist.

Masaomi Kida walked into school with his usual swagger. He waved and smiled at people as he passed. Nobody really took much notice of the boy but he took note of everyone else. He was an apprentice to the best informer in Tokyo after all.

He noticed a girl in the midst of a group of boy. He would have though this normal if not for the fact that one of them had a meaty hand wrapped around her wrist. He sauntered over. "Sensei!" He called. The bullies dropped Haruka's wrist and turned. "Someone is bulling this beautiful innocent girl. Someone help this damsel in distress." He bellowed.

By now the whole of the school ground were staring at the group. "We we're helping her to her classroom. She's lost. Right?" he said to the girl. Haruka turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Kida-Kun! Ohiyo" She said happily and skipped away from the bullies. She didn't deny the fact that they had been threatening her only seconds ago. The bullies watched her go with a vow that they would get her back for this.

Kid watched the girl and tried to place where he knew her from. She had caramel coloured hair and honey eyes. She's such a sweetie, Kida thought to himself.

"Oh!" Haruka exclaimed. "I must look a little different without my disguise. It's me Haruka aka Izumi Yuki." She smiled.

"You're at Raira now? Sweet" Kida announced as he put his arm around her shoulder. People started at the loud couple. "What room you in?" he asked.

"2-B" She said happily. Kida put a hand to his heart

"Me too. We're class mates. The perfect setting for a shoujo manga romanace!" He said with a flourish.

They walked to class chatting all the way. People watched them walk by. The group of boys from earlier followed as if was also their class room. Student briskly walked to class as the first bell went off. Kida smiled and waved as he walked into class. Haruka had been instructed to wait outside till she was called in.

Everyone faced the old teacher with boredom on their young faces. The man was old and long winded and boring. His back hunched with a long white beard. He looked kind and grampa-ish but get on the wrong side of him and invoke the devil inside. "We have a new student joining us today." That was her queue to walk in. She came through the door with a smile on her face, pushing a stray hair out of her face. The boys looked on in awe and the girls in jealously. The boys in the back glared at her. The room was abuzz with talk. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher said over the racket.

Haruka gave a little bow and stood straight with a smirk on her face. Kida thought she looked more like Izaya with that smirk than Shizuo. "My name is Heiwajima Haruka. Please take care of me." The room went deathly silent.

One of the gang members into the back dropped his jaw in shock and almost pissed himself as he remembered threatening her brother.

She could be a different Heiwajima, right?

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Heiwajima? Hmmm…are you related to Shizuo-kun, by any chance?" He asked the question on everyone's lips. Almost the whole of the class leant forwards to hear the answer.

Haruka giggled. "Yes, he's my elder brother."

The boy with the inside out jacket fainted.

Lesson came and went and the teachers could hardly believe what a bright girl Heiwajima Haruka was. She seemed to excel in everything and after being put through a surprise test and getting 100% the teachers lounge was abuzz with gossip.

"Is she actually related to Heiwajima Shizuo?" A middle age History said as she drank coffee from a chipped mug. "Maybe she just said it for the fame. If you ask me she acts like Orihara."

A nervous looking English teacher with dark hair that was slowly turning silver turned to her with wide eyes. "I know what you mean. I really hope she doesn't meet with the Orihara first years. They'd throw the school in chaos."

A young Art teacher laughed. "It'll be just like old times." He said as he took a drag for a cigarette. "Orihara and Heiwajima throwing trash cans and desk at each other. Running down the halls after each other. Such a lovely picture they'll paint."

Meanwhile on the roof of Raira academy sat Haruka, Mikado, Anri and a standing Kida. They had lunch boxes open in front of them and cans in their hands. Kida pumped a fist into the air. "It was so cool! The toughest guys in our year have started giving our little Haruka-chan moon eyes and alliance gifts! The amount of rumours that are flying around of our love is immense!" Kida announced and bent his knee to Haruka. "You are the warrior goddess of this school!"

Haruka blushed and fidgeted. "Maybe I should have entered under a false name. Also Kida, stop shouting about us being together when it's not true. If Shizu-nii catches wind of it nowhere will be safe for you."

Kida sat down wide eyed. "I hadn't thought of that."

The boy with the inside out jacket from earlier stepped forwards holding a box of strawberry pocky in his hands. "Urmm. Heiwajima-sama, I've brought you a gift." He said with a meek voice and his head lowered. Mikado turned with wide eyes whilst Anri watched with cool calculations, she turned away once she knew she'd already stabbed him.

Haruka's face lit up at the box of pocky. "Strawberry is my absolute favourite. Thankyou." She said a she took them off him.

"Can we forget about this morning? I didn't mean anything by it." he said. Haruka smiled at him, but it was anything but warm. The smile was full of hidden threats.

"Sure we can, Yuu-chan." She said. Tanaka Yuu blanched at her knowing his name, yet alone the suffix. Haruka's eyes were deadly serious yet the smile still in place. Tanaka Yuu wanted to take a step back but held his place. "But if I find you bulling another person my brother will be the last thing you'll have to worry about, ne?"

Tanaka Yuu nodded and ran away. Kida grinned whilst Mikado looked on with excited eyes that we're just a little weary. She reminded him of Orihara Izaya. "That was awesome!"

"I can't stand people that threaten others. If you're going to pick you should 'pick on someone your own size'." She said as she popped a pocky stick in her mouth.

Lunch ended and everyone walked back to class with unhappy faces and waiting for the day to end. It was 10 minutes till the end of the day when thing took a turn. It had started with a few whispers and glances at the windows outside but not long after the female student had crowded around the windows and were looking down at the gates whispering excitedly.

"No freaking way!" Kida exclaimed as he jumped out his seat to join the crowd. Haruka looked over with bored eyes.

"What is it, Kida-kun?" she asked.

Kida turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Hanejima Yuuhei is outside! He's waiting at the gate." Kida exclaimed.

Haruka's eyes widened as she stood and crowded to the windows like everybody else. The teacher had given up trying to coach in the class and was now joining in with the crowd of students.

"why do you think he's here?"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend that goes here"

"It could be a promotional thing."

"…I hope he chooses me!"

Haruka folded her arms and looked down at the gates. Her older brother stood there flanked by two burly looking bodyguards.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Haruka whispered under her breath.

"Sensei?! Can we be dismissed early?" Kida asked excitedly. Haruka grabbed his arm.

"Kida-kun, I need to tell you something." She said as she dragged him a little way away. Kida grinned at her.

"You've totally fallen in love with me, right?"

"What? No, it's about Yuuhei-san."

Kida pressed his hand to his heart and pouted. "are you like all the other sheep? In love with Hanejima Yuuhei and you want my help to get you down there. Then after you'll be eternally grateful for what I did and realise what a good boyfriend I'd make." Kida ranted.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not in love with him. He's my brother. I'm pretty sure he's here to pick me up."

Kida's eyes widened with mock shock. He already knew that Hanejima yuuhei was in fact Heiwajima Kasuka from Izaya. "You're not camera shy, right?" he laughed.

Haruka looked at him with a blank expression.

It was then that the school bell decided to ring. Student jumped to get their belongings and rush out of the class. Haruka was almost pushed over but the delinquent that gave her the pocky steadied her.

"Are you alright Heiwajima-sama?" He asked as he brushed invisible lent off her shoulders. A devious smirk worked its way onto her face as she realised that she could use him.

"Ah, Yuu-chan. How would you like to do a little favour for me?"

~ time skip~

Haruka looked over the crowd that had formed cutting her off from her brother. She couldn't see him for the ocean of girls that waved and screamed for his attention. The teachers had all gathered too, they were trying (and failing) to get everyone to go home. Haruka also spotted a few cameras walking around waiting for the perfect shot.

Haruka sighed and looked over to the far end of the building where Yuu had gathered his gang and what looked to be most of the schools boys except for the ones that had already managed to escape. Haruka gave him the thumbs up.

"What do you mean you can't love me back?" Came the sudden shout. A few girls at the back turned around the witness the lovers spat only to realise that it was two boys who were having the argument.

"I can't do this anymore. I-I love another" The second voice said. Haruka had recruited him from the art club with the promise of getting an autograph for his younger sister. Surprisingly she didn't want it from Hanejima Yuuhei…no…she wanted Heiwajima Shizuo's autograph as well as Orihara Izaya's.

The few girls that had initially turned around had started to tell their friends. A divide in the crowd started as more girls turned away from the famous actor to watch a strange scene.

"Who? Is he here now? I can't go on without you Chohiro-chan."

"Isn't that Yuu? The leader of the delinquents."

"Yeah and the other one is Chohiro from their rival gang."

"No way?" "wow" "Does someone have a camera" "I need to see this"

Haruka smirked. It was now a lot easier to slip through the girls as their attention was divided. She couldn't believe that Yuu had managed to come up with this idea. He obviously knew the female population of this school better than she ever could.

Haruka walked around the crowd to where the school gates were. It was still quite difficult to make her way through but as soon as people saw her face they seemed to get out the way for her anyway. She heard whispers on her name as she walked by. Haruka frowned as she got closer. Two body guards flanked Kasuka to keep the female students back. His face was expressionless as he looked over the crowd.

When she got closer to the front she thought that Kasuka would turn to her or say something instead he looked straight past her into the crowd. It was then that Haruka realised the last time she had met with Kasuka was almost a year ago. She had dyed her hair since then and grown a few inches. He was looking for a little girl.

Haruka made her way towards her brother only to be stopped by a huge bodyguard. "Step back. I know you want Hanejima-san's autograph but you'll have to get it a different time." He said as he pushed her slightly. Haruka looked at the arm on her shoulder and back up the body guard.

"Please remove your hand from my person." Haruka said deadly calm.

"Just go home, kid. I've told you lot that Hanejima-san isn't here to sign anything."

"Well he should have stayed in his car and sent someone else in his place. If he walks into the middle of a high school of course he's going to get this kind of reaction. Telling all his fangirls to go away isn't exactly going to do anything." Haruka said as she put her hands on her hips. "He's such an idiot."

The guard narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Just go home. You won't be getting an autograph today." He repeated.

"I got it. I got it. Let me past, ne?"

The body guard moved to the side to let her towards the gate but away from her brother. Haruka sighed and walked away with her bag hitched on her shoulder. She thought she would have been able to get past and not make a big fuss of this but that bodyguard had pissed her off. She rolled her eyes. _His attitude was appalling, Kasuka-nii will lose fans it he keeps that idiot. _She looked back at the amount of fans that still horded around him. _Maybe he could do with losing a few. _

Haruka saw the limo parked down the street a little she grinned to herself and skipped over happily. There were a few people talking picture of it but not nearly as many as there were at school. They all seemed to be keeping their distance too. No fangirls either, just a few semi-interested students. She skipped past the students and peered into the car. There was a blonde man behind the wheel. He looked bored and was playing on his phone. Haruka tapped on the window. The blonde turned and started at her with bright pink eyes. She gave a little wave. The window was wound down.

"Well hello." He said with a grin. "Yuuhei has all the luck, eh. How about dumping that looser and falling for a feel man." He winked.

Haruka stared at the man with a black expression on her face but then she burst out laughing. She held onto the doorframe to steady herself.

"You have no idea who I am, pffttt." She laughed. The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure I would have remembered a pretty face like yours darling."

Haruka stopped laughed and leaned into the window so that her head was inside the car. " Ne, unlock the door and I'll help you remember how I am." She grinned. She heard the lock release and she pulled back to open the door. She put her bag in first and then got into the car, making sure that her skirt was down. She closed the car door and looked innocently up at the blonde man through her eye lashes.

The blonde started to lean in and so did Haruka that was until she put her hands on his face and pinched his cheek. "Ne, ne, Delic-nii is a pervert!" Haruka said as she started laughing again. Delic pulled away surprised and rubbed his cheek.

"tch, I knew exactly who you were. I just wanted to see how long you would believe my little act. Almost as good as Kasu-chan, ne?" Delic flipped his phone out and pressed speed dial 2. "Yo, Kasuka. She's in the car."

" I walked past him and he had no idea who I was. I was quite disappointed also that bold bodyguard really pissed me off."

"Eh, what did Jack do?"

Haruka folded her arms childishly and huffed. " He was really rude. I wanted to throw his across the crowd. He was talking to me condescendingly like I was an idiot and he pushed me a little."

Delic's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "He pushed you?" He asked quietly. Haruka turned and bit her lip.

"Only enough to piss me off. He didn't push hard. I'm okay, it's not like little shove with damage me."

"How do you know that? he should have been more careful. I told Shizuo he shouldn't have let you come to school. You should have someone around you all the time. I heard the last time you went out you go injured badly. You aren't invincible, Haruka. You need to look after yourself more. What with you being –"

"I already know. You don't have to tell me all the time. Would you rather I was still locked up in my tower."

Delic fidgeted in his seat and looked away. He pouted. "I suppose not but you still have to be careful."

The sound of screaming teenagers could be heard as Hanijima Yuuhei tried to get into his limo. Everyone that had been watching his were confused as to why he would come to the school only to walk away without the person he had come for. Nobody realised that she was already in the car.

Kasuka slid into the back seat followed by his two bodyguards. Haruka got on her knees and looked over the seat and grinned at the bold man that had told her to go home.

"How's it going Jack-san!" She said with a smirk. Delic shook his head and started the car.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Delic did you let her in?" He asked angrily. The brunette actor looked at the girl in the front with an unchanging expression. He blinked at her.

"You shouldn't have run away from home without informing me first. You could have stayed with me" He said without emotion.

Haruka started to climb over the seat so that she could get into the back. Delic slowed down and made sure he had a hand up to steady her if she fell. The bodyguard who she hadn't talked to helped her into the back. He was an older man with a kind smile but he still looked tough.

"Thankyou." Haruka smiled as she sat next to Kasuka. " I couldn't just impose on you, Kasu-nii. You're busy with your career." She said with a small sad smile. Kasuka put his arms around her and brought her in for a hug. His expression was still blank but Haruka could feel the relief in his arms as he held her.

"You're wellbeing is more important."

Jack blinked. "This is your sister? The one we came for. I thought you said she was sickly and kind not a little brat." The car came to a sudden stop. Kasuka's arms tightened around Haruka to keep her from being jostled.

"You better watch what you're saying, Jack-san. I'm already pissed that you dared to touch my darling cousin. Calling her a brat is going too far. Don't presume to know her just because she gave you a bit of lip."

"I didn't mean anything by it Delic-san. Stop being so overdramatic." The car begrudgingly started again.

"Are you okay?" Kasuka asked.

Haruka smiled and moved a start of hair out of her face. "I'm fine. Why did you pick me up anyway? Do you want the media to hound you for having a new girlfriend? Are you using me for some kind of publicity stunt?"

Kasuka turned his head to the side. "I didn't think about that. Do you think there will be a problem?"

Haruka looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sure it'll all work out. Where are we going anyway?" She asked and looked out the windows.

"I thought you might like to get some dinner. You probably didn't eat much at school." He pulled a bag from under the seat and handed it to her. Haruka took it curiously and opened it up. Inside was a whole new outfit. She pulled it out. It was a pretty dark blue dress in a gothic Lolita style. It came with a puffy underskirt and ruffled white blouse. "Do you like it?" Kasuka asked.

"It's really pretty. Thank you kasu-nii!" She said happily. She also found a pair of blue shoes, frilly white socks and a bonnet in the bag. She raised her eyebrow. _Where did he buy this from?_

"You can wear them to dinner. I'm sure you want to get out of your uniform."

"Yes!" She started to strip out of her jumper.

"Haruka! What are you doing? You're in a car with four men!" Delic exclaimed as he pulled over. "Okay. Everybody out." He said as he turned into the back. Jack and the unknown bodyguard got out the car. Kasuka stayed put.

"She'll need someone to zip her up." Kasuka said blankly.

Delic huffed and locked the doors. He turned away and started to tap away on his phone as Haruka changed out of her uniform. He wasn't the least bit concerned about people seeing her in her underwear but that came after years of being stripped down for scans and operations.

Time skip~

Delic pulled up to a large restaurant. It had a huge queue outside and looked expensive. Haruka gaped. "This is the place? It's huge."

"My manager recommended me. I have a table booked for us." Kasuka said simply. Haruka noticed a few reporters and frowned. So much for being incognito. Jack got out the car first and held the door open for Kasuka. As soon as he was out the ruckus started. Kasuka held a hand out for her. She took it and swung her legs around to get out. The camera flashes started. Jack shut the door behind them.

"Hanejima-san! Is this your new girlfriend? What happened to Ruri-chan?" Someone said shoving a mike under Kasuka face. Haruka tightened her hand around Kasuka's as she wasn't used to this. Someone turned to her and started to ask her questions.

"Would you give us your name? What's your relation to Hanejima-san?" Asked a male reported. He smiled at her kindly. Haruka smiled back. She needed to cull this before it because a huge mess.

"My name is Haruka. We're siblings." She said sweetly.

"Hanejima-san's sister? Why haven't we heard of such a cute sister before?"

"Why would they have to?" She asked. The reported blinked not expecting that answer. Kasuka tugged on her hand. "Oh, we're leaving now. It was nice to meet you reporter-san." Haruka said as she waved and walked away.

"You didn't have to tell them anything." Kasuka said as he held open the restaurant door. Bypassing the line outside.

"I'd rather they wrote about a cute little sister than a home-wrecker that broke you and Ruri-chan up."

Kasuka nodded. "I suppose that is a better idea."

Sometimes Haruka wondered about her brother.


End file.
